


A Chat at 4:00 AM

by StrawFairy



Series: Pride Month 2020 [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Trans Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawFairy/pseuds/StrawFairy
Summary: Tony and Bruce have a talk.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Series: Pride Month 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791256
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	A Chat at 4:00 AM

Tony was engrossed in his recent project, so much he didn't realize Bruce was there until he waved in front of Tony's face. He blinked a few times and looked around; they were alone.

"Jarvis, what time is it?"

"It's 03:00 AM, sir."

"Looks like I got carried away."

Bruce snorted. "So it seems, how's your project doing?"

Tony's smile split his face. "It's great! Just you wait, I'll finish this in no time."

He smiled, amused. "I have no doubt of that, however you should go eat something, did you even have lunch?"

"I uh, had breakfast? Or was that last night's dinner?"

"It was last night's dinner sir."

"Oh, oops."

Bruce laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, oops. Go clean yourself, I'll cook something for you."

Tony saluted and left to clean himself, Bruce went to the kitchen and fried some eggs and bacon, it was technically morning already, so he figured a breakfast wouldn't hurt.

He was turning the bacon when Tony embraced him from behind and kissed his neck. Bruce turned his head to the side so Tony wouldn't have space to continue and batted him away when he tried to kiss his jaw instead.

"Don't be like that." Tony whined.

Bruce shook his head. "Don't be a kid, remember what happened last time you started this while I was cooking?"

"It was an accident! And we replaced everything that burned without a problem!"

"Tony, not while cooking."

"But you look so good in that apron and I'm only following its command."

Bruce snorted and looked down to his red apron that indeed said 'kiss the chef' in gold bold letters. "I don't even know where you found a red and gold apron."

"I didn't find it, I got the apron done."

Bruce laughed softly at that. "I don't know why I'm surprised." He shook his head.

"I still can surprise you?"

"Sometimes." Bruce conceded and shrugged, a small smile on his face, he turned off the stove and put the bacon, eggs on two dishes and handed them to Tony. "Here, put the table, I'll wash my hands meanwhile." He said while he untied his apron.

"Okay."

Once they finished eating and Tony took two glasses of whiskey, Bruce spoke. "What's on your mind? You've been awfully quiet."

Tony sighed. "I'm not drunk." Was his only answer and downed the glass in one go, pouring himself more as soon as the glass touched the table.

Bruce frowned at that, but only sighed and waited patiently for Tony to get drunk enough to have this conversation. After an hour he finished the last bottle of the night and sighed.

"Done?"

"Yes." Tony slurred.

"Good, what's in your mind?"

"I… It's the date of the first time I told my parents I'm a man."

"Oh Tony." Bruce put his hand on top of Tony's.

Tony gave Bruce a bitter smile. "I was a kid, a small thing still, five or four if I remember correctly. My parents didn't even bother to feign interest, not even negative. They only… said that it made little sense and keep doing what they were doing." Tony's eyes were wet, but no tear fell. "They never accepted it, they didn't care about how I looked like, they didn't like it, but weren't interested enough in my life to get in my way, they never called me Anthony or 'he' though. Never." Bruce interlocked their fingers together, squeezing Tony's hand. "They died without accepting it, no matter what I did, they never believed me, they never cared enough to be angry about it, it was only an annoyance." Tony barked a broken and bitter laugh. "I was only an annoyance."

Bruce stood, took his chair and put it beside Tony's, sitting down again and embracing Tony firmly. "You're many things Tony, but an annoyance isn't one of them." His voice was soft and reassuring and Tony felt instantly better. Tony looked at Bruce and smiled, he reached for his face and cupped his cheek, Bruce's hand touching Tony's. They leaned down and kisses slowly, when they separated Bruce huffed. "You reek of alcohol."

"I drank a lot."

"That you did." Bruce smiled, and they kissed again. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it, please share your observations with me  
> happy pride month!


End file.
